


Babado da vez

by ProjetoAniverse, VampireWalker



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Aniverse, Best Friends, Comedy, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Secret Relationship, a bit of flirting, fofoca
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29683275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProjetoAniverse/pseuds/ProjetoAniverse, https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireWalker/pseuds/VampireWalker
Summary: O que era para ser só mais uma noite de fofocas entre Miku e Rin acabou virando um chá de revelações para a Kagamine.
Relationships: Hatsune Miku/Megurine Luka
Kudos: 2





	Babado da vez

**Author's Note:**

> Era uma vez, uma rodinha abençoada feita pela Lex que me fez ter esse plot recheado de fofocas! Espero que gostem~

— Menina, você nem sabe — começou a garota, mexendo nos fios dourados da amiga. — O que eu vi hoje na rua foi espetacular, digno de uma cena de cinema.

— Conta o babado antes que ele desapareça da sua cabeça — pediu a outra, animada. Fazia anos que Miku não lhe contava nada sobre a vida na cidade.

— Você se lembra do Kaito, né? — perguntou e, assim que viu Rin assentir, continuou: — Pois então, eu o encontrei esses tempos e a roupa que ele vestia era tão estranha… 

— É verdade, mana, eu já vi ele vestido de Bananas de Pijamas junto com o Len no meio da rua — contou a loira, passando as mãos no rosto e puxando a pele debaixo de seus olhos para baixo. — Não sei como dividimos o mesmo sangue. Pior, a mesma placenta, Miku!

— Meus pêsames — foi sua frase de apoio à amiga. A garota continuava a pentear o cabelo amarelo, tentando achar algo que combinasse com o seu, que agora estava grande. — Iiih, Rin. Eu tenho uma notícia pra ti.

— Lá vem bomba. — Suspirou. — Desembucha logo.

— Então, a notícia que eu tinha para falar é… — Miku pausou. Procurar as palavras certas estava sendo uma tarefa bem difícil. — Sabe a Luka? Ela casou.

— Como é que é? Casou? — Rin virou-se rapidamente, seus fios quase se prenderam entre os dedos da amiga. — Com quem?

— Não sei.

— Como assim você me conta a fofoca pela metade, sua cretina? — Inflando as bochechas, Kagamine rapidamente pegou o celular e digitou o número tão conhecido de sua amiga rosada. — Aquela vagabunda me paga por não me convidar pro casamento dela.

As duas aguardaram a ligação chamar, esperavam ter uma grande notícia ou reviravolta do destino, nunca poderiam esquecer disso. Assim que a rosada atendeu, foi bombardeada de perguntas.

— Com uma condição — Luka disse depois de escutar todos os absurdos proferidos pelas malucas. — Vocês vão me prometer não rir.

— Luka, amor, amada, chama que arde no meu coração, você sabe que isso é impossível vindo de mim, Kagamine Rin — falou e, como se a moça a visse, colocou a mão no peito dramaticamente. — Meu corpo vive pela risada e por coisas macabras, é impossível eu cumprir essa promessa.

Megurine pareceu se recompor de algo que Hatsune jurou ser “respirar e inspirar para não matar ninguém”.

— Gakupo, o ricaço lá da empresa, me pediu em casamento.

— Deus me livre, mas quem me dera casar com um ricaço — comentou Miku. Ela ainda tinha esperanças de ser madame um dia.

— Cala a boca que você gosta do Kaito e ele é um zero à esquerda — retrucou Luka. — Afinal, que mal gosto, hein, Miku.

— Nós precisamos realmente reviver seu crush perdido no meu irmão, Luka?

— Se você abrir a boca mais uma vez, eu mesma vou acabar com a sua cara — ameaçou. — Continuando a história, eu recusei e ele continuou a me importunar todos os dias em qualquer e toda oportunidade. Eu, claro, cansei da situação, disse que estava apaixonada por outra pessoa pra ver se ele parava com isso.

— Conhecendo ele, não parou por aí.

— Exato. Gakupo continuou infernizando minha vida para todo sempre, mas aí eu tomei uma decisão.

— Qual foi, Luka? — Rin perguntou, curiosa. Conhecendo sua amiga, ela esperaria o pior de tudo.

— Eu pedi a Miku em casamento, ela aceitou e nos casamos ontem — contou a rosada. A loira parou tudo que estava fazendo para encarar sua amiga ao seu lado, incrédula. — Ah, e isso foi tudo que restou dele.

Hatsune tirou rapidamente o celular do bolso para ver a foto do seu concorrente, que estava triste e jogado em sua mesa de trabalho ao lado de muitos copos de café para a disque produtividade, porém todas sabiam muito bem que não passava de uma bebida barata qualquer. E, claro, lágrimas escorriam pelos olhos dele. Kamui Gakupo estava acabado, derrotado e sem um pingo de felicidade.

— Miku, amor, tira uma foto da Rin pra mim, quero colocar a cara dela como fundo de tela do meu celular — pediu meigamente a mulher.

— Eu achei que eu seria seu fundo de tela — reclamou a azulada, mas fez o que foi pedido. Rin tinha as melhores caretas, isso ela podia afirmar.

— Você sempre foi e sempre será.

Rin ainda estava processando o que tinha acontecido, não sabia se estava feliz, triste ou desejava felicitações. Sua mente estava com um turbilhão de pensamentos como “será que os crushs que elas disseram ter em garotos era uma mentira?”. Ela não sabia e também nunca saberia. Só de uma coisa ela tinha certeza: já não aguentava mais as declarações de amor que estava ouvindo de suas melhores amigas.

**Author's Note:**

> Eu queria agradecer a _soursweet pela betagem, obrigada Santa Milli por todos os seus ensinamentos ♥
> 
> Por favor, não se esqueçam de dar uma olhada nas fanfics do [Projeto Aniverse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProjetoAniverse/pseuds/ProjetoAniverse) no AO3 e [Projeto Aniverse](https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/perfil/aniverse) no Spirit ♥


End file.
